dragonwandfandomcom-20200214-history
Ruby Starstorm
Ruby Starstorm is the current and standing Champion of Hoenn and Kalos. To the public, Ruby is a mystery. For over 8 years, he has always lived by himself. Only a small number of people know about his psychic abilities. Currently, Nobody knows if Ruby is dead or not. Background Ruby Starstorm is a Pokemon Trainer who was born in the Hoenn region. He lived with his parents until the age of 6 when his parents left Hoenn to return to Sinnoh and Johto. Ruby's mother worked as a broadcaster in Johto, while his father worked in the Police Force in Sinnoh. When Ruby was 7, he thought of leaving Littleroot to catch some Pokemon in Petalburg Woods with the 10 Great Balls he got for his birthday, except he didn't have a Pokemon. So, he stole Norman'suld be cool to 'borrow’ Norman's Vigoroth for a day, and see what Pokemon he can catch in Petalburg Woods using the 5 Great Balls he got for his birthday. During his search, he hadn't found anything except for an odd glow coming from behind the trees. When Ruby went to investigate, he found a Salamence that was surprisingly small. Using Vigoroth, he was able to weaken the Salamence with Scratch and catch it with a Great Ball. He had then decided to head back, but got lost. He sent out Vigoroth to see if it'll help him, which it did for some reason, even though it was stolen. When he got to Oldale Town, he decided that it was too dark out to keep going, so he stayed there for the night. The following morning, Ruby saw that Salamence's Poke Ball was empty, and ran back to Petalburg Woods where he found it. He found Salamence confronting a much larger Salamence. When it noticed Ruby's Pokebelt with the two Poke Balls on it, it lunged at Ruby and slashed with both of it’s claws. The first claw sliced across Ruby’s chest, and the second one above his eye, which caused a scar to form there. Ruby's Salamence retaliated with a Dragon Breath. Salamence then continued it's attack with Ember, which the opposing Salamence dodged and laughed at. Because of that, Ruby's Salamence forced itself to learn Fire Blast and defeat the opposing Salamence. Salamence carried hurt Ruby back to Littleroot Town. It should’ve taken 2 months for Ruby to recover well enough to stand properly, but Ruby always snuck out of his house to Fly with Salamence, until Norman demanded for Vigoroth to be returned to him. Ruby responded that he will with a certain condition: He asked for a Pokemon Battle. Norman said that Ruby was too hurt, and asked him to back down, but Ruby didn’t, and sent out Vigoroth and Salamence for a battle. Norman used his two Linoone, but lost in a 2 - 0 score. Norman then gave Vigoroth the option to choose which trainer it prefered, and it chose Ruby. Vigoroth would stay with Ruby as part of his final team when he would eventually become Champion. When Ruby's parents left, he had to attend Pokemon School. Ruby's mother bought Ruby the standard set of classes, but Ruby found them way too easy. Without his parents knowing, Ruby bought the advanced classes. They were still very easy, but Ruby was satisfied with his decision.